Date Rape Stylee!
by White Assassin
Summary: Un Greed bourré qui veut faire une BA, ça donne quoi? // EdEnvy?


**Date Rape Stylee!!!**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Humor – Romance (?)- Yaoi – One-Shot

**Résumé** : Un Greed bourré qui veut faire une BA, ça donne quoi? // EdEnvy???

**Note** : Je suis bien motivée ces temps si pour les OS, allez savoir pourquoi... En voilà un plus drôle que le dernier ;p En plus, y'a Greed! (**Envy** : _Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape?_ **Greed** : _Toi, ta gueule._) Ben ouais, parce que mine de rien, je l'aime bien le p'tit Greed! (**Greed** : _Elle m'a appelée comment, là? -_-''''_) Alors je suis contente de pouvoir faire une fic avec lui :D Enfin, je vous laisse juges, d'une fanfic complètement démentielle, et résultant encore du fruit de mon délire. Enjoy!!!

* * *

- Eh, tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas?!

Ça faisait la troisième fois que quelqu'un le heurtait depuis qu'il était sortit du Devil's Nest. Greed en avait marre. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est chiant ces gens qui peuvent pas marcher droit! A moins que ce ne soit lui qui marchait de travers. Bah, il était trop bourré pour s'en rendre compte de toute manière.

- Rah merde, d'jà finie...

Greed jeta avec déception la bouteille de bierre qu'il tenait, vide apparemment, et qui alla s'écraser avec fracas au sol. L'homonculus grommela. Martel lui avait encore fait la morale comme quoi ''Un fou ça va, mais deux, ça fait beaucoup.''. Vous l'aurez compris, elle parlait de Kimblee. Lui et Martel, c'était quelque chose. Ils s'entendaient comme chien et chat, et l'ambiance devenait plombante quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Même pour Greed, qui, lassé, non seulement des cris -parce qu'avec la gueule de bois, c'est pas cool-, mais aussi du fait que Kimblee lui portait si peu d'attention, se dit qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer, ce soir, chez la vieille. Je parle de Dante, bien entendu. Bref. Donc, l'homonculus march... zigzaguait, cherchant tant bien que mal le chemin de la baraque où vivait sa ''Mère''.

- Hmm...?

Greed venait de se cogner dans quelque chose. Sa vue étant troublée, il ne voyait pas bien ce quelque chose. C'était... Petit. Rouge, aussi. Et visiblement de mauvaise humeur, parce qu'il venait de se prendre un pain en pleine poire.

- Eh! Ça fait mal!

Greed se massa la joue. Le coup était venu trop vite, et son bouclier pas assez. L'homonculus plissa les yeux et reconnu le Fullmetal Alchemist.

- Regarde ou tu vas!!! s'écria le blond, à l'adresse de Greed.

Tiens? Il n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça de le voir. Greed se serait attendu à une réflexion du genre ''Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?'', ou encore ''Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?''. Mais rien. Au contraire, même, Edward détourna les talons en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. L'homonculus, malgré l'alcool qui obstruait la connection de ses neurones (**Greed** : _Merci, vraiment._ **Envy** : _Parce qu'il a des neurones?_ **Greed** : _Toi, on t'a rien demandé, le travesti._ **Envy** : _Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le travesti?!!!_ **Moi** : _Chers lecteurs, veuillez m'excuser si je censure, mais ça devient vulgaire_.), en déduit que le Fullmetal n'était pas dans son assiète. Pourquoi? Il en savait fichtrement rien. Il aurait bien aimé savoir, du reste. Greed resta donc planté là, à regarder la silhouette s'éloigner petit à petit, essayant, en vain, de deviner pourquoi l'alchimiste semblait si déprimé et de mauvaise humeur. Puis, finalement, constatant que ça relevait d'une clarté d'esprit qu'il n'avait pas actuellement, Greed haussa les épaules, et se remit en route.

* * *

- J'suis rentrééééééééééééé!

- TA GUEULE!

- Eh! C'pas sympa!

Greed referma la porte d'entrée, tant bien que mal, et demanda :

- T'es tout seul, Envy?

- Nooooon.... Tu vois bien que y'a pleins d'autres personnes dans la pièce! Lança l'intéressé, assis sur une chaise, en pianotant sur la table sur laquelle il était accoudé.

- Ah ouais? Ou ça? Fit Greed en cherchant des yeux les autres personnes en question.

Envy soupira et prit sa tête dans sa main droite, dans un signe de désespoir apparent.

- Putain, t'es encore bourré, le requin?

- J'suis pas un requin!

- T'as raison. T'en a juste la tronche.

Greed voulut se jeter sur Envy, mais le manqua de trois mètres.

- 'Tain, t'esquive trop vite!

- J'ai pas bougé d'un cil....

- Même pas vrai!

- Tu sais que t'es chiant, quand t'es bourré? Lança Envy en se levant de la chaise, et en montant, visiblement agacé, à l'étage.

Il rajouta :

- Me suis pas où je te dégomme.

Greed resta tout seul dans l'entrée, se demandant pourquoi Envy était aussi passif à ses attaques, aujourd'hui. Il lui sembla même qu'il était énervé. Un peu déprimé aussi. Greed resta à fixer la chaise où l'homonculus de l'envie se trouvait peu avant, comme s'il y était encore.

- 'Tain, mais c'est la déprime générale aujour.....

Greed, le regard dans le vague, marqua une pause. Le mécanisme de son cerveau commença à s'enclencher. Il réfléchit, la bouche légèrement entrouverte -l'air parfaitement débile, mais chut-. Soudain, il eut ce qu'on pourrait appeler une ''illumination''. Il claqua des doigts façon Mustang, comme pour indiquer qu'il avait compris quelque chose, et s'écria :

- Mais bien sûr! J'suis trop con! (**Envy** : _Ca on avait remarq... Gh... _**Moi** : _Greed, lâche Envy. Lâche_.) Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte avant?!

Greed eut un sourire béat, et s'exclama, comme si Envy pouvait l'entendre :

- Eh Envy, tu bouges pas, hein! Je reviens dans pas longtemps! Bouge pas surtout, t'inquiète, j'ai tout pigé!

Et il ressortit aussi sec de la maison, apparemment fier de lui.

* * *

- Un rapport à rendre pour demain, tu parles d'une vie!

Edward, toujours dans la rue, donna un coup de pied nerveux dans une pierre qui rebondit contre un mur, puis dans sa tête.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Cri libérateur.

- Mais tout le monde m'en veux, ou quoi?!! s'exclama l'alchimiste. D'abord cet enfoiré de Mustang, qui me donne un boulot fou à faire pour le lendemain, et puis même les cailloux!!

Repensant à la surcharge de travail, Edward soupira. Ca le faisait doucement chier de remplir un rapport. Il avait d'autres choses bien plus importantes à faire, quand même! Rien que d'y penser, ça lui foutait un coup au moral, et ça le faisait déprimer. Soudain, le blond se heurta à quelque chose si violemment qu'il tomba à la renverse.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cri de rage.

- J'en ai mar...!! commença l'alchimiste, avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de se heurter à quelqu'un... Et que ce quelqu'un était Greed.

(Légèrement) énervé, Edward se remit sur ses pieds en une fraction de seconde et beugla :

- Ça fait la deuxième fois, aujourd'hui! T'as vraiment l'intention de me faire chier jusqu'au bout, ou quoi?!

En même temps, ça lui faisait du bien de défouler ses nerfs sur cet homonculus. Il en avait besoin. Vraiment.

- T'inquiète, nabot...

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN NABOT!!

- ... j'ai compris ce qui te tracassais...

- Il ne m'écoute pas.

- Alors tu vas gentillement me suivre, Okay?

Edward recula un pas, redoutant un plan foireux. Il lança d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant :

- Ah ouais?

Puis, prenant de l'assurance, il rajouta :

- Même pas en rêve!

- C'que tu peux être peu coopératif.... soupira Greed.

- Je n'ai pas envie de l'être.

- Tu le seras. De gré ou de force.

- Qu...?

Edward n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut assommé et emporté sous le bras de Greed, tout souriant.

* * *

- DÉGAGE!!!

- J'ai pas envie.

- Sinon je te fous mon pied au cul!

Kimblee, affalé sur l'un des canapés miteux du Devil's Nest, regarda Martel en grimaçant.

- C'est vraiment raffiné dans la bouche d'une femme.

- Je suis une chimère!

- T'as des seins, c'est la même.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU REGARDES?!!! hurla Martel en voulant se jeter sur l'alchimiste écarlate, de peu retenue par Dolchatte.

- Enfin voyons, Martel. Calme-toi. Le patron va pas tarder à revenir.

- Ben il a intérêt! Je ne peux plus supporter cet abrutit!

- Quel abrutit? Demanda innocemment Kimblee.

- TOI!

- Moi?

- OUI!

- Kimblee, je t'en prie, arrête de la provoquer! Supplia Dolchatte, maintenant avec difficulté la chim... la jeune femme, excusez-moi.

L'alchimiste écarlate attrapa un cocktail que lui servit une serveuse et lança, avec un sourire en coin digne d'Envy :

- Pourquoi? C'est amusant.

- RAAAH!!! JE VAIS LE TUER!!!!!

- SALUT LA COMPAGNIE!

Tous se retournèrent dans un même mouvement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Greed! S'exclamèrent Martel et Roah en synchronisation (Oui, il est là aussi).

- Patron! Dit Dolchatte avec soulagement

- Eh merde... soupira Kimblee en faisant la moue.

Soudain, tous restèrent muets, fixant ce que Greed portait.

- Eh? Je peux savoir ce que c'est ça? Demanda Martel, qui avait alors cessé de se débattre.

- Ben? Ça se voit pas? C'est le Fullmetal... dit Greed, comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- On sait Patron, mais pourquoi l'avez-vous ramené ici? Demanda Dolchatte, perplexe.

Greed eut un sourire niais.

- Vous voyez pas qu'il est bourré? Dit Kimblee en avalant une gorgée de son cocktail.

- T'es méchant Kim...

- M'appelle pas comme ça.

- Si je veux.

Voyant que l'alchimiste écarlate se levait, prêt à se servir des cercles de transmutation sur ses mains, Dolchatte intervint, pour éviter un drame :

- Oui, mais bon... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire?

Greed, toujours souriant bizarrement, proclama :

- Justement, c'est là que j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Tous se turent, redoutant le pire.

- J'ai envie de faire une bonne action, aujourd'hui, alors vous allez devoir m'aider.

- Ça y est, les emmerdes commencent... soupira Kimblee, blazé.

Pour une fois, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce partageaient l'opinion de l'alchimiste écarlate. Surprenant.

* * *

- RAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Ça faisait la troisième fois qu'Envy hurlait, et la troisième fois qu'il décochait un coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui commençait à faire un sacré trou, d'ailleurs.

- Mais bordel, pourquoi j'arrive pas à trouver une bonne idée?!! s'écria l'homonculus en faisant les cent pas dans le salon. Je peux pas l'écarteler vu que j'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour, le brûler c'est trop chiant -faut nettoyer après-, le couteau de cuisine trop classique....

Envy donna un quatrième coup de poing dans le mur. Depuis le début de la journée, il n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule idée pour torturer, ou même pour capturer le Fullmetal. Et ça le déprimait plus que ça ne le mettait en rogne. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus d'inspiration.

- Ou alors, je pourrais l'attacher et en faire une sorte de pinata? Nan.... C'est complètement con.

Soudain, il fut interrompu par une entrée fracassante.

- ENVY!!

L'intéressé se retourna, et, voyant Greed foncer vers lui -en zigzaguant, en plus-, il s'exclama :

- Je t'avais dit de pas me suivre, non?

Furieux, il fonça sur Greed.

- Considère-toi comme d'ors et déjà MORT!!

Greed esquiva l'attaque de son ''frère'', se mit en mode bouclier ultime, et attrapa l'homonculus de l'envie par la taille.

- Eh? TU FOUS QUOI LA, CONNARD?!!

- Je t'emmène! S'exclama Greed, souriant, en mettant Envy sur son épaule, tant bien que mal.

Envy, se débattant, demanda, tout en essayant de percer le bouclier -en vain- :

- Et je peux savoir où?

- Au Devil's Nest, répondit Greed.

- QUOI?!!

Envy se débattit de toutes ses forces, ne parvenant, ni à se dégager, ni à percer la peau de Greed, quelle que fut l'arme dont son bras prit la forme.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller dans ton bar à putes! S'égosillait l'homonculus.

- C'est pas un bar à putes! S'exclama Greed, indigné. Et puis c'est pour ton bien!

- T'as toujours des idées foireuses, alors LÂCHE-MOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!

Et les cris et injures d'Envy continuèrent à fuser, même la porte d'entrée passée.

* * *

- IL L'A FAIT EXPRÈS, CET ABRUTIT!!!! s'écria Martel.

- Mais non, la rassura Dolchatte.

- Mais si, affirma Kimblee.

La jeune femme envoya une chaise dans la tête de Kimblee, qui l'évita avec grâce, si bien que ce fut Roah qui se la prit. Encore une dispute, ayant pour origine un malheureux incident.

- Si tu ne lui avais pas renversé ton cocktail sur son débardeur, aussi... soupira Dolchatte.

Et d'autres injures furent échangés entre Kimblee et Martel, interrompues par la deuxième entrée de Greed qui s'écria :

- Me v'laaaaa!!!!

Cri couvert par les injures d'Envy :

- ENFOIRÉ DE REQUIN!!!!! SALOPARD!!!! TU VAS ME LÂCHER, OUI??!!!!

- Arrête de crier, j'ai mal à la tête... se plaignit Greed quelques instants. Il demanda, à l'adresse, cette fois, des habitués du bar :

- Alors, vous avez bien fait comme je vous ai demandé?

- Ouais, le gosse est en haut... répondit Roah, se massant la bosse faite par la chaise.

- Attaché, hein?

- Ouais. Même si j'ai pas compris pourquoi... répondit Kimblee entre deux injures de Martel à son égard.

- Parfait! S'écria Greed, visiblement content.

Envy, qui avait continué ses injures, demanda, intrigué :

- Le gosse?

Greed, gardant toujours son ''frère'' sur son épaule, répondit :

- Bah ouais, le gosse. T'inquiète, j'ai toooouuuuut prévu.

- Hein? Lâcha Envy, en signe d'incompréhension totale.

- Fait pas l'innocent, j'ai TOUT compris, j'te dis, déclara Greed, un sourire niais, dû à l'alcool, collé au visage.

Envy grimaça.

- Tu fais peur quand t'es bourré.

Alors, sous les yeux curieux de toutes les personnes présentes, Greed, tenant toujours Envy se rendit dans une pièce au fond du bar, derrière le comptoir, et proclama, en ouvrant la porte à la volée :

- TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il déposa Envy au sol, qui, stupéfait, fixait la scène qui s'offrait à lui : la pièce, sombre, n'était garnie que de quelques meubles, et au centre, un lit. Rien d'extraordinaire, me direz-vous. Sauf qu'Envy ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir, attaché et maintenu au lit par des chaînes qui semblaient bien résistantes...

- Le Fullmetal....

- Ça te plaît?

Envy, légèrement grimaçant, tourna sa tête vers Greed, désignant du doigt, en signe d'incompréhension, le corps visiblement inerte de l'alchimiste, et demanda :

- C'est quoi le délire, là?

Greed s'écria :

- T'as vu, c'est cool, hein?! Les chaînes, c'est une idée de Kimblee!! Tout le monde m'a aidé à l'attaché!

- Non mais c'est pas ça le problème...

- Ah?

- Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi il....

Greed prit un air qui signifiait ''Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends tout à fait'' :

- J'ai bien vu que y'avait quelque chose qu'allait pas, quand je suis rentré toute à l'heure. Et comme le Fullmetal aussi avait l'air déprimé, j'me suis dit qu'il vous fallait de l'aide.

Il rajouta :

- Moi aussi, des fois, j'ai du mal avec Kimblee, et je suis toujours content que quelqu'un me file un coup de main pour me retrouver seul avec lui!... Alors, merci qui?

Envy resta muet. Son frère était encore plus con que ce qu'il pensait. Vraiment. Il restait interdit, sans pouvoir dire un mot, lorsqu'un gémissement se fit entendre :

- Hmmm....

Edward se réveillait. Il avait un sacré mal de crâne. En même temps, après le coup que lui avait foutu Greed aus...

- Eh?

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux. Déjà, parce qu'il ne savait pas où il était. Ensuite, parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi il était accroché par des chaînes à un lit. Et puis... Parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi Envy le fixait. Et ce que l'homonculus, ainsi que son frère, foutaient là, du reste. Envy regarda Edward. Edward regarda Envy. Ce dernier, bien que muet, commençait à comprendre l'ignoble quiproquo qui s'était installé, et un sourire inquiétant s'étala sur son visage. Edward, en regardant successivement Greed et Envy, même s'il ne connaissait pas l'origine du quiproquo, avait compris qu'il y en avait un... Et qu'il en était, visiblement l'origine. Une envie folle de disparaître lui prit soudainement.

- .....................

Le blond grimaça en voyant un sourire sadique s'étaler sur le visage d'Envy. Il commença à secouer nerveusement ses bras pour les libérer des chaînes. Malheureusement, comme ses bras étaient écartés, il n'avait aucun moyen de faire de l'alchimie. Greed, quant à lui, s'exclama :

- Bon bah, voilà! J't'ai arrangé le coup! Un rendez-vous improvisé! Alors, j'vous laisse, hein... Faites c'que vous avez à faire, Z'avez toute la nuit!

Il tourna les talons, puis rajouta, comme si c'était important :

- Ah mais par contre, crois pas que j'vais le faire à chaque fois, hein! C'est juste parce que j'avais envie de faire une BA aujourd'hui!

L'homonculus de l'avidité rejoignit alors les chimères et déclara :

- Voilou!

- Euh, boss.... J'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... fit remarquer Dolchatte, inquiet.

- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout compris? Demanda Martel, perplexe. Je crains que le gamin ne soit pas encore vivant demain...

- Mais oui, mais oui! La rassura Greed.

Kimblee, quant à lui, ne semblait plus s'intéresser à la situation depuis longtemps déjà. Il se contenta de faire remarquer :

- Martel, ça sert à rien de lui parler quand il est bourré. Il en fait qu'à sa tête, tu le sais bien...

Dolchatte continua :

- Et encore, on a de la chance qu'il soit gentil.

- C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme. Des fois, il est collant, et j'aime pas ça.

- Ben voilà, alors vous plaignez pas... soupira l'alchimiste écarlate.

- Exactement Kim! S'écria Greed en attrapant une bouteille sur le comptoir.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, espèce de dégénéré.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce derrière le comptoir, maintenant fermée à clef, Edward essayait toujours d'enlever les chaînes qui le retenaient. Surtout quand Envy, un sourire déformant son visage, s'approcha de lui.

- DÉGAGE! DÉGAGE!! beugla le blond en secouant son pied, comme pour faire reculer l'homonculus -ce qui n'eut aucun effet, d'ailleurs-

Envy haussa les épaules, et dit :

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te tuer, j'ai une bien meilleure idée...

Il passa par-dessus Edward, sur le lit, et, tout en passant la main dans les cheveux blonds de l'alchimiste, lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, je préfère une toute autre forme de violence....

Dans le bar, un hurlement strident retentit, provenant de la pièce du fond, faisant sursauter Roah, Martel et Dolchatte. Greed, quant à lui, s'écria, tout content :

- A boire pour tout le monde!

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ;p J'espère que ça vous a bien fait rire, ou tout du moins, que ça vous a plu! Je tenais à remercier Greed pour le grand rôle qu'il a joué dans cette histoire (Greed : Mais de rien.) et tous les membres du Devil's Nest pour leur coopération!!! Enfin bref ;p

Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'Envy à fait à Edward XD Allez, bisouX à tous et à toutes, et à un prochain OS (N'oubliez pas les reviews!)

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
